Thai Fish in a Bag
Thai Fish in a Bag was the twenty-second episode of the YoGPoD. It was created and produced by Simon and Lewis. Official Description "A Katy Perry cover, Hannah shows us how to cook to get laid, and we go through some of your terrible e-mails." Transcript ---- YoG and PoD performed by Mulchie. Simon: That was Mulchie with YoG and PoD, a cover of the Katy Perry song Hot and Cold, especially and exclusively for the YoGPoD! If any of our other listeners out there would like to cover a popular song especially for the YoGPoD adding their own special lyrics about the special YoGPoD, special! Special! Special! Special! Special. Then please send your MP3s to yogscast@gmail.com. Lewis: Thank you, yes it's a- Simon: SPECIAL! Lewis: Good idea. Umm... Simon: I dunno what happened there. I just.. I just went a little- Lewis: Spazzed out. Yeah you did. Simon: SPECIAL! Lewis: Wha.. What kind of things do you want them to cover? Classical stuff? Or like classic rock? Classic pop? Metal? Simon: Ummm Lewis: Wha- What styles do you want? Simon: Maybe something by Queen? Something, you know, something slightly camp, I think, works in your favor. Lewis: Why f- I mean, everyone knows someone who's in a band, so if you've got like a local band, you know, and you play, like, cov- You must play covers of some popular songs, so you know how to play them. Right? Simon: Green Day Lewis: Anything. Just, if you play an instrument- if you play the recorder, do a little recorder tune, and then, like, sing some YoGPoD related lyrics. It doesn't have to be long. Uh, anything is good. It can be about the Queen, it can be about Jaffa Cakes, it can be anything even barely related. We want to hear it and we want to play it, okay? So send it in. Now Simon begins to tell Lewis about "Continental Drift". Simon: Let me tell you a little story about something that happened today. Lewis: *sighs* Alright. Yes? What is it? Simon: Let me. Lewis: Okay. Simon: *laughs* This is so fake. Simon (mocking Lewis): Oh alright. Go on then. Oh, you tell your story. Lewis: *laughs* Go on then! I'm just setting it up! Simon: Are you sitting comfortably? Lewis: *laughs* *snorts* Simon: Then let me begin. So I've been at the street and I'm walking home. I've got a little bag of shopping that contains a load of cigarettes and a sandwich from the baker's. The cigarettes aren't from the baker's, the sandwich is. Sorry. Lewis: Yep. Yeah. Simon: Just to clarify that. So I'm walking down the street and I notice that there's- there's a little bit of something that I like to term "continental drift." Or "subcontinental drift" rather. Lewis: Okay. Simon: Something below the equator has moved. And I'm like. "Oh, What's- What's going on? What's going on?" And before I know it, my boxer shorts have completely ''slipped down my body. Right? '''Lewis': Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Simon: *laughs* My jea- My jeans are still on. Right? Lewis: What?!? Simon: My jeans are still on, but somehow my boxers just slipped off. And I'm, like, walking down the street with this amazing feeling of freedom *laughs* as- my- my ummm *laughs* I have to put this subtly. My... ummm... my- my sausage roll and- *laughs* Lewis: *laughs* Oh, no, no- Oranges. Your banana and two oranges in a bag. 6:30 Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Simon Lane Category:Hannah Rutherford Category:Episodes